


These Arms of Mine

by TheGrungeInMe



Series: Boys [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrungeInMe/pseuds/TheGrungeInMe
Summary: This scene was inspired by the ending of ‘The Ballad of Billy Balls, and His Baby Girl’. I cannot recommend this Podcast enough.





	These Arms of Mine

_ ‘And if yo-oo-ou would let them hoo-o-old you, _

_ oh how grateful I would be, _

_ these arms of my mine, they are burning, _

_ Burning from wanting you’ _

The lyrics drifted out of the speakers of Billy’s tape deck, that was resting between Steves blanket and the backrest of the bench seat, and into the cab of the rundown 1955 Ford Thunderbird that Billy was currently working on. The tape playing was one that Steve had found at a rundown roadside stall a little out of Seattle a few years before. The only song it played was Otis Redding’s _ These Arms of Mine’ _. 

Steve was curled up on the seat with his head laying in Billy’s lap. His fingers were tracing the planes of Billy’s face and following the shape of his lips moving softly to the lyrics that echoed throughout the cabin. Steve's eyes were glued to Billy’s, whilst Billy’s flicked between the road and Steve's face. A cigarette that dangled between his fingers was occasionally moved to his lips.

Outside the car, snow flurries whirled up from under the roaring machine leaving a white powder hanging in the air behind them, and little snow flurries rose through the holes in the floor that Billy had yet to fix. Ahead of them the world was covered in a beautiful white coldness, snow falling gently added to the crisp scenery. 

Neither Billy nor Steve spoke, both of them content in the warm glow created by their love on an early morning drive in a beat up thunderbird through a picturesque landscape. The only noises that they heard were a perfect reflection of their love. The roar of an engine and the soft crooning of a gentle song. 

_ ‘I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right, oh _

_ I need your arms, loving arms to ho-old me tight _

_ And I, I, I need, I need your, I need your tender lips, _

_ to ho-old, hold me, tell me when I’m right now’ _.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was inspired by the ending of ‘The Ballad of Billy Balls, and His Baby Girl’. I cannot recommend this Podcast enough.


End file.
